Fogo
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Só em um aspecto ela não era como os Black. Os Black eram como gelo. Bellatrix era como fogo. [SiriusBella] Songfic com a música Fogo, do Capital Inicial.


**Fogo**

A Mansão Black.

Se havia algum lugar em que o fogo queimasse as pessoas e corações, não era naquela casa. Pelo menos não era pra ser naquela casa. Não naquele lugar de aparências, moldável, onde cada pessoa tinha uma face quando queria. Onde a frieza era tão palpável que até o ar que aspirava era frio. Onde a frieza congelava o seu quarto, seus parentes, e, aos poucos, seu coração.

Não era um lugar onde um amor pudesse nascer.

Eu, Sirius Black, nunca pertenci exatamente àquela casa. Talvez só no começo, quando eu ainda era uma criança, influenciável como todo garoto. Mas foi eu sair dos braços de minha mãe para o mundo — melhor, para Hogwarts —, que consegui me expandir. Conheci pessoas maravilhosas que me ensinaram muito, e, aos poucos, foram me ajudando a vencer os preconceitos de garoto. Foi em Hogwarts que descobri meu verdadeiro temperamento, minha teimosia e inconstância, minha impulsividade lendária, e pude me compreender como eu era. Minha mãe perdeu o seu rico herdeiro quando eu entrei naquele trem.

Ela não. Ela foi da família Black do começo até o fim, e o seu fim foi quando se soltou dos braços de seus pais, fazendo um vôo gracioso até os braços de Lord Voldemort. Depois disso, o seu espírito foi sucumbido pela imagem de uma mulher cujos olhos brilhavam da mais completa _insanidade._

Mas até esse fim, e mesmo depois desse fim, ela era o orgulho da família. O diamante lapidado e perfeito. A digna herdeira da fortuna de tio Cygnus. Uma Black em quase todos os aspectos, principalmente nos que envolviam desprezo, força, e cair de pé. Só em um aspecto ela não era como os Black.

Os Black eram como gelo.

Bellatrix era como fogo.

* * *

_**Você é tão acostumada a sempre ter razão**_

* * *

Elas eram três, minhas primas.

A mais nova era Narcissa. Insossa. Completamente insossa. A beleza de uma boneca de porcelana, admito, mas num rosto totalmente _inexpressivo. _Cissy era o tipo de garota de um dia só. Sem gosto, sem sal. A única coisa que ela sabia fazer era dar risadinhas fúteis, como toda adolescente, num rosto _morto. _Narcissa me dava enjôos.

A do meio era Andrômeda. Era uma garota linda, Andy. Na aparência, era a pura Black. Mas, ao contrário dos Black, que irradiavam desprezo, Andy irradiava doçura, como um sol alegre. O tipo de garota com quem você passa a vida inteira, com quem você poderia acordar e dormir todos os dias. Ela não era, porém, uma Black perfeita. Ela abria exceções para trouxas. Isso ocasionou sua expulsão da família, quando ela, aos meros 15 anos, engravidou de um nascido trouxa. Abandonou a nós com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos, e eu também me senti feliz ao ver que ela abandonava o inferno.

Bellatrix era a mais velha. E Bellatrix e Narcissa eram opostos, extremos. Enquanto Narcissa era fria e insossa como um peixe, de uma beleza clara, Bellatrix era o contrário. Bellatrix _fervia. _Bellatrix era um vulcão em erupção, com todo o seu calor e sua beleza morena. Ela não era a mulher para se passar todos os dias da sua vida, mas nunca fora coisa de um dia — ela era aquela mulher que passa pela sua vida como um furacão, te arrebatando, e cada momento que você passava com ela era como se você estivesse sendo queimado no inferno. Bellatrix era quente. Bellatrix era puro fogo.

E eu, eu que me gabava tanto de não ser um Black, me vi de repente olhando seu rosto, fitando suas mãos, seu corpo, sem saber bem o que eu fazia. Eu tinha 16 anos. Ela tinha 20. E tudo parecia tão… perfeito.

* * *

_**Você é tão articulada, quando fala não pede atenção**_

* * *

Até certo momento, era a mera contemplação de uma obra de arte. Eu a achava bonita e a observava com o olhar crítico do homem que já teve várias mulheres em seus braços e sabe que está diante de uma perfeição no gênero.

Mas foi se tornando algo sem volta. Muito sem volta. De repente, já não me bastava observar; eu queria tocá-la, analisá-la, deslizar meus dedos por entre os cabelos escuros, correr a mão pelo seu corpo esbelto e sua cintura fina. Provar do sabor daqueles lábios.

A primeira vez que realmente percebi que estava perdido foi na festa dos Black. A bem da verdade, era o aniversário de Narcissa, nas férias de verão. 5 de julho. Mas Narcissa não era a estrela da festa, a não ser, talvez, na inveja que brilhava em seus olhos azuis.

Desde o início, ela roubara a cena. Brilhando como um diamante, fulgurante num vestido vermelho que contrastava com o negro de seus cabelos e dava a nítida impressão de que toda ela estava queimando. Os olhares masculinos, todos, até mesmo dos velhos enrugados, fitavam Bellatrix. Com desejo. E o meu corpo tremia de ciúmes. Ninguém, _ninguém, _podia apreciar aquela beleza que eu descobrira e a quem eu dedicava meus olhos cinzentos.

Ela simplesmente sorria, indiferente ao fascínio que causava, cumprimentando um e outro, aqui e ali, e sentando-se ao lado do noivo. Sim, porque ela tinha um noivo.

Seu nome era Rodolphus Lestrange. Era mais ou menos da idade de Bella; eles haviam estudados juntos em Hogwarts. Tinha cabelos castanho-escuros, um perfil alto e forte e olhos estranhos, meio esquivos. E um sorriso cretino estava constantemente bailando em seus lábios, não importa em que situação estivesse. Aquele idiota era um cretino sem tamanho.

Eu olhava para os dois sem disfarces — disfarces eram algo que eu fazia questão de não usar —, as mãos flexionadas de raiva. Rodolphus, se notou, não deu importância. Mas ela notou.

E, para o meu completo espanto, ela olhou diretamente para mim e passou a língua suavemente pelos lábios. Num desafio.

E por acaso eu recuava de um desafio?

* * *

_**O poder de dominar é tentador**_

* * *

Ficamos muitos e muitos dias naquele jogo. O meu jogo preferido.

Em todos os lugares, em várias situações, do nada nos fitávamos. E ela me provocava, e eu a devorava com o olhar. Ela acariciava os próprios lábios com a língua, rindo ao me ver acompanhar cada movimento daquela obra satânica. Ela jogava os cabelos negros para trás, e sorria ao ver que meus olhos os seguiam desejosos. Ela me lançava olhares que faziam calafrios percorrerem o meu corpo todo.

Eu sabia que estava fazendo o papel do garoto tolinho que fica de boca aberta pela prima gostosa. Mas era algo que eu não podia evitar; ela era… Inexplicável. O que eu sentia por ela era inexplicável. Envolvia mais que calor e um latejar no baixo ventre, como tantas e tantas vezes me ocorrera ao sentir garotas rodarem por minhas mãos. Dessa vez o calor era por dentro, esquentando meu coração, fazendo-o bater alucinado, correndo de um extremo a outro do meu corpo, pelas minhas veias.

Estava totalmente apaixonado por Bellatrix. E definitivamente perdido.

_**

* * *

**__**Eu já não sinto nada, sou todo torpor**_

* * *

Era como se eu estivesse sobre o efeito de um anestésico.

Meus membros estavam moídos de tanta pancada. Talvez vocês pensem: como é que uma mulher que está lá por seus 45 anos pode bater num rapaz em pleno vigor da juventude? A resposta é que minha mãe bate com a varinha, tendo a precaução de ocultar a minha varinha antes; e ela conhece feitiços muito, muito bons. Meu corpo estava cheio de hematomas roxos e algumas feridas abertas. Meus cabelos negros caíam selvagemente pela minha cara, e eu não tinha sequer forças para afastá-los dos olhos, como eu fazia quando estava irritado. Eu fazia isso porque era só quando eu estava irritado que eu me irritava até com eles.

Fazia tempo que Walburga Black não me batia com tanta selvageria. Dos Black, minha mãe era a mais inconstante. Às vezes, poderia ser fria como você tomando sorvete numa casinha de esquimó na Antártida. Outras, perdia o controle de tal modo que não sobrava mais nada em pé ao seu redor. Aquela tinha sido uma daquelas ocasiões, só porque eu fiquei saindo algumas semanas com uma menina nascida trouxa. Não fora nada sério. Mas lógico que eu não iria perder uma oportunidade de contrariá-la.

Paguei caro. Mas ela também me pagaria.

E agora Andrômeda não estava ali para cuidar de meus ferimentos, como fazia quando eu era uma criancinha espancada pelo pai durante as lições de Toujours Pur. Eu estava sozinho com minhas dores pelo corpo, que eram tantas que eu parecia ter sido atropelado por uma daquelas carroças trouxas.

Ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

Quase não pude acreditar na visão de meus olhos quando ela adentrou meu quarto. Eu estava tendo alucinações? Walburga Black me batera tanto assim que agora eu estava vendo _Bellatrix _entrar no meu quarto com _ataduras e poções curativas?_

Mas ela me convenceu que não era um delírio quando tocou meu braço arroxeado. Além da pungente sensação de dor por ela ter tocado num hematoma particularmente feio, foi o arrepio que correu pelo meu corpo como um choque elétrico. A sua pele era como eu imaginava — _incrivelmente quente._

— Bella? Andou bebendo firewhisky? — não era um gracejo sem seu fundamento; eu já vira copos de uísque tocarem os lábios vermelhos de Bellatrix com mais freqüência do que o normal, especialmente quando ela estava ao lado de Rodolphus — bem, pra agüentar aquele sorriso cretino, só bêbado.

— Só vim ver como está meu priminho — ela me respondeu, aquele seu sorriso fatal.

— Veio é tirar com a minha cara.

— Eu não sou tão cruel e fria como pensa, Sirius — ela disse, as mãos correndo pelos meus cabelos, afastando-os do meu rosto, percorrendo-os.

Eu a olhei, e ela me olhou.

— É claro que não, Bella. Você é fogo.

O sorriso fatal surgiu de novo em seu rosto, entremeado com divertimento.

Isso foi alguns segundos antes de nossos lábios se tocarem pela primeira vez.

* * *

_**E é tão certo como o calor do fogo**_

_**E é tão certo como o calor do fogo**_

* * *

Depois dessa uma, foram muitas, muitas e muitas vezes.

Ela estava no jardim, eu chegava por trás dela, a envolvia nos braços e furtava-lhe um beijo. Eu saía do meu quarto, ela me encurralava no corredor e me prensava contra a parede, deixando que suas mãos corressem livres pelo meu tórax, por baixo da minha blusa. Sentávamos lado a lado na mesa do café e minhas mãos corriam pelas pernas dela; que me observava com um sorriso perigoso.

Seus beijos eram a melhor coisa que eu havia provado. Me deixavam sempre com uma sensação de insuficiência, de querer mais. Arrancavam minha alma aos bocadinhos, como um dementador, até que eu estivesse totalmente entorpecido pelo perfume dela, por sua pele morena, por seus lábios doces e suas mãos hábeis. Ela me enlouquecia. E eu, por minha parte, procurava responder à altura. Nunca a ouvi se queixar nenhuma vez. Pelo contrário.

Não sei se eu podia fazê-la se apaixonar por mim. O que lembro é da biblioteca lá de casa, de livros ao nosso redor, enquanto nos abraçávamos e nos beijávamos, seus braços enlaçando meu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos circundavam sua cintura. Pela necessidade de oxigênio, nos separamos e eu sussurrei:

— Não sei por que, Bella, mas isso parece errado.

— E por causa disso vamos deixar de fazer? — ela me disse entre um sorriso e uma expressão cheia de lascívia.

— Se Walburga Black entrasse aqui, agora, estaríamos ferrados — eu sorri.

— E quando é que você escutou Walburga Black?

Ela me olhava com aquelas chamas que me queimavam por dentro.

— Nunca — e tornei a beijá-la.

* * *

_**Eu já não tenho escolha, e participo do seu jogo**_

_**Eu participo**_

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, Rodolphus e o irmão dele foram jantar em nossa casa para discutir coisas de casamento.

Cygnus Black, pai de Bella, Andy e Cissy, estava entusiasmado com o casamento da filha mais velha. Bellatrix era o seu orgulho de pai; a filha que qualquer um queria ter — se esse qualquer um fosse um Black, porque pessoas _normais _preferem ter filhas como Andrômeda. Por isso, ele cuidava pessoalmente dos detalhes, considerando aquele cara com um sorriso cretino o pretendente ideal para sua Bellatrix.

Os outros membros da família, Druella Black — esposa de tio Cygnus —, minha mãe, e meu pai, Órion Black, tinham entusiasmos em graus diferentes. Druella dedicava sim, alguma ansiedade pelo enlace, mas não tanta como a que se empenhava em juntar Narcissa com um idiota lá chamado Lucius Malfoy. Cissy era seu xodó, seu anjinho — sem expressão, é claro. Minha mãe tinha apreço por Bella — enxergava no espírito indomável da sobrinha um reflexo de si própria quando jovem —, e parecia até interessada na conversa. Já Órion, meu pai, encarava tudo com o desinteresse habitual. Ele sentava no sofá, pegava o _Daily Prophet, _cruzava as pernas e os outros que se resolvessem.

E eu pensei que estava pegando fogo. Regulus, meu maninho, não parava de me olhar, me vendo afastar meus cabelos da cara com cada vez mais intensidade. Hoje, eu penso onde foi que errei com o Reg. Ele era um menino tão doce quando criança… Só que havia um problema: ele era muito influenciável, muito mesmo. Dois anos só com minha mãe e meu pai, sem uma presença benéfica pra lhe alumiar o espírito, o puseram preconceituoso e egoísta; sem possuir a coragem indômita grifinória que eu possuía, acabara sendo alvo fácil das garras sonserinas. Daí, todos os dias do ano, sob as vozes de gente como Severus "Ranhoso" Snape, aquele sádico louco do Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange, e outros do calibre, acabara se tornando um sonserino de primeira. E era raro que eu pudesse ver por baixo da casca de sonserino os vestígios daquele menino gentil que fora meu irmão.

Naquele instante, porém, ele era o mesmo Regulus de sempre. Vendo eu me acabar de raiva contemplando os sorrisos oferecidos de Bella a Rodolphus e o modo como as mãos dele se insinuavam por debaixo da mesa — como só _eu _podia fazer —, ele pegou minha mão e disse:

— Agüenta firme, Six.

Até hoje não sei se ele sabia de meu caso com Bellatrix ou se achava que eu estava com raiva por causa do jantar chato. Mas sua voz calma e seus olhos piscando naquele rosto de criança me acalmaram em definitivo.

Para que depois eu invadisse o quarto de Bella no meio da noite, a arrancasse da cama e quase gritasse:

— Por que estava fazendo aquilo?! Por que estava se oferecendo a ele, por que, _por quê?!_

Ela apenas me olhou.

— Ele é meu noivo, Sirius.

— Mas eu duvido que ele te faça mais mulher que eu — sussurrei venenoso, perdido na escuridão do quarto. — Eu duvido que ele te beije melhor que eu. Eu duvido que algum dia ele tire aquele sorriso cretino da cara pra se preocupar com você como eu.

E então eu a agarrei e beijei. Beijei voluptuosamente, o amante dela, o joguete dela. E aquilo foi me enchendo de raiva, ao mesmo tempo em que eu era tomado pelo desejo, e eu quase devorava sua boca enquanto tentava desesperadamente não entrar naquele jogo. Não ser um peão no seu tabuleiro.

Mas eu já era há muito tempo.

* * *

_**Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mau**_

* * *

Nossas bocas se colavam com ardor. Eu a despia lentamente, deixando que sua blusinha curta de pijama escorregasse no chão, descobrindo seus seios — que eram ainda mais perfeitos do que eu imaginava, redondos e macios, com bicos rosados, delicados —, deixando com que minhas mãos a acariciassem, levando-a lentamente à loucura.

Sua pele era tão quente, tão quente, tão quente… Suas mãos deixavam um rastro de fogo na minha pele enquanto arrancavam minha camisa com brutalidade, correndo pelas minhas costas e pelo meu peito.

E eu não sabia se aquilo era o céu com todas as suas delícias ou o inferno com seu calor insuportável. Sim, porque era óbvio que estava tudo pegando fogo.

* * *

_**Assim como o ar me parece vital**_

* * *

— Eu te amo.

Agora sim eu estava perdido. Regra nº 1 do manual de conquistas by Sirius Black: _Nunca diga "eu te amo" antes de ter certeza que vai ouvir de volta._

E agora eu caía no erro das garotas que tinham me amado, e eu me entregava sem pensar nas conseqüências, como nunca pensei. Eu não queria ser um joguete nas mãos de Bellatrix, mas eu era tão idiota…

— Sirius — ela me fitou com aqueles olhos negros e fulgurantes.

— Eu te amo, Bella — repeti feito um retardado, me enleando em sentimentos que eu não deveria revelar a ela — Eu te amo, e não quero te perder nunca.

— Mas eu não sou sua — ela me disse, e me feriu muito.

— Mas um pouco de você vai sempre estar comigo — eu sussurrei, indicando meu coração. — Aqui dentro. Por isso eu senti tanta raiva quando ele estava perto de você… Por isso eu quis matá-lo… Por que eu não suportaria saber que você vai seguir o caminho dele…

— Que caminho?

— O caminho de Voldemort — minha voz não foi mais que um murmúrio.

— Talvez a gente tenha conceitos diferentes de certo e errado.

— E talvez eu possa estar certo de vez em quando.

— A verdade tem várias facetas, Six — ela disse, como se eu fosse uma criancinha de cinco anos. — Você pode olhar deste ângulo ou daquele, ouvir a versão deste ou daquele, e as coisas mudam. Cada um tem o seu rumo, Sirius. Eu poderia dizer que não quero que você se perca no meio dos sangues-ruins, e você ficaria indignado com isso.

— Você não quer me perder? — perguntei, com um sorriso.

— Não — ela disse com simplicidade, me desarmando. Aquele "não" não era nada que se jogasse na cara dela ou que se usasse para desmontá-la. — Só que o meu "não" e o seu têm uma diferença, Six.

— Qual?

— Eu não sou sua… Mas você é meu. Só meu.

Ela me puxou para perto de si, e nossos lábios se encaixaram como se, na hora em que a força divina nos criou, tivesse moldado-os um no outro.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Onde quer que eu vá, o que quer que eu faça**_

_**Sem você não tem graça**_

* * *

— Ei, Six, vamos nos encontrar na Diagon Alley? — me perguntava James do espelho.

— Não vai dar, Prongs — eu respondia. — A velha Walburga ameaçou trancar a porta de casa com um feitiço se eu saísse para encontrar vocês de novo.

E a droga é que era mentira. Eu nunca menti para James antes, e ela estava me fazendo mentir. Me fazendo mentir porque eu não queria fazer nada que não fosse ficar ao seu lado, beijando-a, amando-a, ou apenas fitando-a.

Sem ela, tudo parecia sem brilho e sem cor. Com ela, tudo era vermelho e laranja. Cores de fogo. E eu estava ficando louco com aqueles olhos negros, que todo o tempo estavam fazendo coisas para que eu ficasse de boca aberta.

* * *

_**Você sempre surpreende, e eu tento entender**_

* * *

Outra vez jantar com Rodolphus e Rabastan. E eu estava endoidando. As pernas tensas, os cabelos bem longe da cara, o cacoete de ficar batendo os dedos na mesa, enquanto ela oferecia seus melhores sorrisos — que eram _meus _—, ele insinuava a mão dele sobre suas pernas — que _eu _tinha tocado —, e ficava besta, com aquele mesmo sorriso cretino e insosso. Caramba, Rodolphus nunca foi homem para Bella, e _juro _que não estou dizendo isso só porque eu a amava.

Incapaz de agüentar mais um segundo daquela cantilena, com a nítida impressão que saía fumaça das minhas orelhas, fui até a cozinha para tomar um copo de água, um chá, um calmante, uma porretada na cabeça, qualquer coisa que me fizesse respirar e encarar a situação sensatamente.

Foi quando, para meu total espanto e frio na espinha, ela entrou.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — perguntei. Por que é que, na hora em que eu mais queria esquecê-la e voltar à minha vida normal, ela aparecia e me arrancava a alma com seu sorriso?…

— Te ver.

Eu ouvi direito?

— O q…?

Ela nem deu ouvidos a mim; pelo contrário, calou meus lábios me beijando furiosamente.

Nós fomos rodando pela cozinha, eu tentando em apoiar em alguma coisa, os braços dela rodeando meu corpo. Andando de ré, caímos dentro da despensa, e seus braços procuravam os botões da minha blusa.

— Bella, o que está fazendo, sua doida? Eles estão lá na sala, eles podem vir, e nos pegar, e…

— E você se importa? — perguntou ela, correndo os dedos pelo meu peito nu.

Desisti de tentar entender a lógica irracional daquela mulher. Apenas a envolvi em meus braços, querendo sempre que ela fosse minha, mesmo que ainda não fosse…

* * *

_**Você nunca se arrepende, você gosta e sente até prazer**_

* * *

Quando voltei para a sala, uns dois minutos depois dela pra não dar bandeira, minha mãe imediatamente questionou:

— O que esteve fazendo, Sirius?

— Lá fora, tomando um ar — eu disse displicente.

— _Lá fora, tomando um ar _— ela arremedou. — Sirius, quando é que você vai aprender que, sendo o herdeiro desta família, deve participar das nossas reuniões?

— Repita isso para Regulus. Eu já não faço parte daqui há muito tempo.

A única coisa que me prendia ali era ela…

— Aliás, Sirius, sabia que nós acabamos de marcar a data do nosso casamento? Vai ser daqui a duas semanas.

Bella me disse isso entre um sorriso sádico e um meneio de cabeça. E novamente eu me senti apenas um joguete, um bonequinho nas mãos dela, uma distração.

Tentando evitar que as lágrimas enchessem os meus olhos, falei seco:

— Tomara que sejam muito felizes, como bons Comensais devem ser.

E, antes mesmo que alguém pudesse captar o que eu tinha dito, saí correndo para as escadas.

* * *

_**Mas se você me perguntar, eu digo sim**_

* * *

Passou-se muitas horas sem que eu conseguisse conciliar o sono. Eu me sentia usado, traído, ferido. Mas não morto, porque a morte não dói. Não como isso.

Não sei que horas da madrugada eram quando ouvi os passos dela no corredor. Sabia que era ela; conhecia o som daqueles pés. Eu estava disposto a não deixá-la entrar no meu quarto. Não vê-la de novo. Nunca mais cair em suas garras.

Mas, quando ela bateu em minha porta, foi como se um ímã me atraísse até a fechadura. Tentei desesperadamente resistir, tentei lutar, mas minha mão parecia estar ganhando vida própria. Segurei a maçaneta e girei-a.

Era ela.

— Sirius.

— Bellatrix.

* * *

_**Eu continuo porque a chuva não cai só sobre mim**_

* * *

— O que veio fazer aqui? — perguntei desdenhoso. — _Rodie _não é suficiente para você?

— _Rodie _não é suficiente para ninguém — ela retrucou no mesmo tom.

Eu lhe dei as costas.

— Então vá procurar outro para satisfazer suas necessidades ou meta um pé na bunda daquele cretino. Cansei de ser seu brinquedo, Bella.

Lógico que eu era um tapado. Eu havia ignorado a regra elementar do manual de duelos by Sirius Black: _Nunca, nunca mesmo, dê as costas para um inimigo em potencial. Especialmente se for um Black._

Eu senti um raio me atingir as costas em cheio, me atirando para cima da cama. Xinguei meio mundo, me virando para tentar me defender, quando senti seu corpo sobre o meu, suas mãos sobre meu peito, prendendo minhas mãos ao colchão.

— Eu te quero — ela disse, beijando suavemente meu pescoço. Tentei evitar, mas não pude segurar um gemido que escapou de meus lábios. — Você me quer?

Havia resposta para aquela pergunta? Sim, havia. Ela era uma droga, e eu estava viciado; ela era uma ninfa, uma deusa, e eu estava hipnotizado. Eu estava totalmente entregue e, por mais que eu tentasse me livrar, não dava. Eu estava apaixonado por aquelas sensações de fogo.

* * *

_**Vejo os outros, todos estão tentando**_

* * *

E, que droga. Rodolphus Lestrange era apaixonado por Bella também.

Eu sabia disso. Alguns instantes de observação apenas me indicaram isso. O sorriso cretino continuava lá ainda, claro, sem expressão alguma; mas os olhos dele cintilavam quando se voltavam para ela. O modo como que, quando ela estava na sala, ele ignorava solenemente Cygnus, Órion, Rabastan ou qualquer um que tentasse entrar em seu campo de visão. Ela era Bellatrix, a estrela radiante do nosso céu; eu quase podia sentir como compartilhávamos isso; a sensação de que ela era uma luz em torno de um firmamento escuro.

Ainda sentia asco por ele, por ser um aspirante das artes das trevas, por admirar Voldemort e por causa daquele maldito sorriso que não mudava nunca. Ainda achava que eu era melhor para Bella e, se fosse escolher entre ele e eu, me escolheria. Mas sua figura se tornou levemente mais simpática quando eu entendi que ele amava Bellatrix. Nunca a faria mulher como ela queria, como eu podia fazer, mas ele a amava o tanto que podia amar.

E depois me ocorreu que ambos éramos apenas peões nas mãos de Bella. Mas não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer quanto a isso, pois ela era tão necessária para nós quanto uma rainha era para um peão.

* * *

_**E é tão certo quanto o calor do fogo**_

* * *

— A festa de noivado é amanhã.

Ela estava enrolada em meus braços, nós na minha cama, nus; sua cabeça estava aninhada em meu peito e nossos cabelos negros se fundiam. Eu a abracei esperando que o resto dela pudesse se fundir a mim também.

— Eu sei — respondi, distante.

— E você não vai estragar tudo — ela me disse, calmamente.

— E se eu quiser atirar seu noivinho querido na vasilha de ponche? — perguntei com um sorriso provocante.

— Vai se arrepender — ela me disse no mesmo tom.

Eu acariciei seus cabelos e sua pele extremamente quente. E me arrepiei quando ela se aproximou de meu ouvido e sussurrou:

— Se for bonzinho, depois da festa, vamos comemorar.

E lá estava eu, acorrentado por uma mísera esperança, humilde escravo que eu era.

* * *

_**Eu já não tenho escolha, e participo do seu jogo  
Eu participo**_

* * *

E foi só essa mísera esperança, esse ínfimo contentamento, que me manteve são a noite toda. Pensar que, mesmo após aquilo tudo, após aqueles fotógrafos do _Daily Prophet _e do _Witch Weekly _a fotografarem e os repórteres perseguirem-na com incansáveis perguntas. Mesmo depois de ela se postar ao lado da dúbia figura de seu noivo e receber cumprimentos de cada um dos convidados, ostentando aquele mesmo sorriso sedutor e fatal. Mesmo depois de, para delírio da imprensa, ela ter trocado um beijo caloroso e voraz com Lestrange.

_Isso, Lestrange, _eu pensava. _Vai aproveitando. Vai aproveitando porque depois ela vai estar na _minha _cama._

Rodolphus, o noivo apaixonado e rico, mas insuficiente. Eu, o amante fervoroso e completamente maluco por aquele corpo. E ela, o pomo da discórdia, a pessoa que, com apenas um sorriso, era capaz de nos desmontar. Que, com apenas uma frase, nos faria ficar anos e anos em suspenso. Que, com apenas um gesto, poderia ordenar que nos matássemos. E o pior de tudo era saber que cumpriríamos com prazer cada uma de suas ordens.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mau**_

_**Assim como o ar me parece vital**_

* * *

Nos amávamos loucamente, na minha cama, ela beijando minha boca enquanto gemia selvagemente meu nome:

— Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…

Não havia prazer físico que se comparasse a aquilo. A vê-la rendida, quase desfalecida em meus braços, de tanto amor que eu lhe dava. A vê-la se derreter com minhas carícias, deslizando as mãos pelo meu corpo, completamente entregue às sensações que _eu _— e aí meu peito se inflava de orgulho — provocava.

E, depois que eu a possuí e me deitei ao seu lado, minha cabeça fervilhava. Era tudo maravilhosamente quente, mas me provocava arrepios na espinha. Arrepios de medo, de receio, que, apesar de não me atrapalharem no desfrutar do pecado, me deixavam nervoso.

Era muito, muito claro que eu estava me perdendo. Que aquilo estava virando uma obsessão ridícula. Que eu estava abandonando meus prazeres diários, a conversa com meus amigos, o sono bom à noite, por uma série de sensações que me deixavam apenas mais angustiado. Estar com ela, assim, era um alívio para minhas preocupações; mas, após satisfazê-la e a mim, eu caía no mesmo abismo. Tinha medo do que ia acontecer com ela, tinha medo de perder aqueles fugidios momentos; de nunca mais ter seus cabelos sobre meu tórax, e seu perfume me invadindo as narinas.

— Bella… não se case — foi o que supliquei.

— E o que eu deveria fazer? — ela perguntou, sorrindo.

— Vamos… vamos pra algum lugar. Vamos sair daqui.

Ela riu, me deixando chateado. Quando queria, Bellatrix _sabia _ser cruel.

— E vamos viver de quê, Sirius?

— Eu poderia largar os estudos — sugeri. — Daí eu arrumava um emprego ou qualquer coisa assim para nos sustentarmos por um tempo, depois, quando tudo acalmasse, eu fazia o sexto e o sétimo ano, e a gente poderia ficar junto.

— É muito fofinho — ela disse —, mas não funciona na prática. Você vai querer a sua vida, e eu vou ter a minha. O amor, Sirius, não é mais que uma breve fuga da realidade.

— Dane-se a realidade. O presente é a gente que faz, e o futuro que vá a merda. O passado já passou, o futuro ainda vai vir, o único tempo que podemos viver é o presente. Vamos pra algum lugar, vamos sair daqui, eu não quero vê-la casada com ele, se perdendo nas trevas com ele!

— Você quer a minha posse.

— Não! — exclamei veementemente. — Eu te amo, Bella, você não pode entender isso?

Ela ficou em silêncio e eu sussurrei, ferido:

— Você não sabe amar. Por isso não pode me entender.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Onde quer que eu vá, o que quer que eu faça**_

_**Sem você não tem graça**_

* * *

— Vamos, Sirius, leve a Narcissa e o Regulus para comprar o material na Diagon Alley.

— Eles não são os perfeitinhos da família? Pensei que não iriam arriscar a deixá-los sair com a ovelha negra!

— Nós infelizmente não temos tempo para levá-los, então você, como o filho mais velho e herdeiro da família, _vai levá-los _— minha mãe foi taxativa.

— É bom para que tenha mais responsabilidades, _queriiiiido _— disse tia Druella, com aquele hábito irritante de _tentar _imitar sotaque francês. Me espantei que ela não quisesse cuidar da garotinha dourada.

— Sou sempre eu! Pra ser filho, sobrinho, eu não sirvo, mas para ser mordomo eu sirvo! Não sabia que os Black tinham que ser servis! — exclamei bem alto, para ir atrás do dinheiro para comprar o meu material.

A verdade é cada mísero segundo que eu passava longe _dela _era longo como uma hora.

Narcissa veio ao meu quarto enquanto eu calçava o tênis:

— Vai nos levar, Sirius?

— E tem remédio? — perguntei.

— Não — ela disse sem reação alguma, como sempre. — Mas você poderia usar um daqueles seus chiliques de rebeldia grifinória, nunca é bem certo. Aliás, eu me pergunto como é que você não deu um de seus chiliques no casamento de Bella.

Opa. Meus ouvidos se ligaram nas frases de Narcissa.

— O quê está querendo dizer? — perguntei, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Nada — ela disse. Narcissa estava começando a ficar esperta. — A não ser que você deixava muito claro para qualquer um o que você e Bellatrix tem entre quatro paredes.

Apenas olhei para ela com o mais profundo desprezo. Ela ainda me disse:

— Você tem sorte que os repórteres do _Witch's Weekly _são mais cegos que toupeiras. Se eles captassem seus olhares…

— Aposto que você queria ter tudo o que Bellatrix tem, não é, Cissy? — perguntei, me levantando. — A beleza, a primogenitura, ser a favorita de tio Cygnus e o modelo perfeito de uma Black. Além de mim, é claro.

Ela me olhou, me analisando, um breve sorriso surgindo naquele rosto tão pálido que doía nos olhos.

— Bem, apesar de tudo, você não é de se jogar fora.

— Bem, Cissy — eu disse com o mais indiferente dos meus sorrisos, afinal, Narcissa tinha desrespeitado a regra Nº 1 do manual de conquistas by Sirius Black. — Você acha que todos querem ter alguma coisa com você, mas a verdade é que você não é nem sombra do que Bellatrix é. _Ela _é a admirada. _Ela _é quem vai ser alguma coisa na vida. Você não vai passar de uma simples esposa alienada. E — eu olhei para ela de cima a baixo —, duvido que você consiga fazer para Malfoy metade do que Bellatrix faz comigo.

E saí, antes que ela pudesse fechar a boca. Ela não me denunciaria, por vergonha das minhas palavras e também por que tinha lá seu orgulho íntimo, por mais surpreendente que isso fosse. Eu só não sabia que Bellatrix iria realmente ser alguém na vida; mas alguém que eu tive a felicidade de jamais contemplar.

_**

* * *

**_

_**E é tão certo quanto o calor do fogo**_

_**É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo**_

* * *

O lugar estava maravilhosamente decorado. Todos estavam impecáveis. E meu olhar estava vermelho de sangue.

Era tudo tão… mecânico, tão teatral, como se todos fossem atores encenando uma peça e só eu estivesse ali, de verdade, sentindo e desejando. Desejando pular do meu banco, matar Rodolphus com um punhal como faziam os amantes românticos, tomar Bellatrix em meus braços e fugir com ela para algum lugar onde o sol fosse brilhante e os dias, bonitos.

Rodolphus estava lá, parado próximo do altar. Seu ar era levemente nervoso, mas, inacreditavelmente, a sua máscara de cretino não havia sumido. Se fosse eu, estaria com os lábios trêmulos, sem conseguir formar um sorriso sequer.

Foi quando a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, anunciando meu fim. E Bellatrix começou a caminhar, guiada pelos braços de Cygnus.

Arrematado tolo, eu, que julguei ter espaço naquele coração frio! Arrematado tolo, que anunciei meus amores aos quatro ventos, sem nunca ter tido uma resposta! Arrematado tolo, que se consumia em chamas, que via fogo por todos os cantos, que sentia o sangue ferver e borbulhar nas veias de raiva e ciúme! _Arrematado tolo!_, dizia aquele olhar…

Eu fiquei olhando para ela, apenas olhando para ela, com tal força que até hoje não entendo como aquele teto não caiu sobre os pés dela. Meus lábios trêmulos murmuravam rezas quase inaudíveis. Tomara que alguma coisa aconteça, tomara que alguma coisa aconteça, tomara que alguma coisa aconteça…

Mas não aconteceu.

— Bellatrix Black, você aceita Rodolphus Lestrange como seu marido, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

— Sim.

E eu pensei que iria morrer quando ele a beijou selando o compromisso definitivo.

* * *

_**Eu já não tenho escolha, e participo do seu jogo**_

_**Eu participo do seu jogo**_

* * *

A festa estava tão linda. Todos riam, copos de champanhe nas mãos. O recinto estava tranqüilo, as risadas eram controladas, Bellatrix se sentara ao lado de Rodolphus, como mandava o figurino, e Narcissa tentava atrair a atenção com piadinhas sem graça enquanto se pendurava no braço de Malfoy. Tudo parecia normal.

Até que minha mãe olhou para o topo da escada. Seu rosto perdeu totalmente a cor, enquanto ela gritava:

— SIRIUS!!!

A festa se calou como se tivesse desligado o botão de volume. A música parou, as risadas cessaram, e todos os olhares se voltaram para mim, no alto da escada.

Eu não era uma figura digna de apreciação. Estava com tanta, mas com tanta raiva, que o espelho de meu quarto se estilhaçou em mil pedaços quando o toquei. Cacos voaram para o meu rosto e meus ombros, fazendo o sangue escorrer. Ainda no escuro, o rosto ardendo, mas não com uma dor maior que a do meu peito, arrumei minhas malas e agora eu era aquela imagem fantasmagórica descendo as escadas, a palidez do rosto contrastando com o vermelho do sangue.

— O que — está — _fazendo? _— perguntou minha mãe, o rosto vincado de fúria.

Os outros me olhavam com medo e eu sorri. Ah, eu sempre disse que daria tudo para destruir a festa de Bellatrix, que tinha seus olhos fixos em mim. Como se me avaliasse.

— Eu? — perguntei, inocente. — Andando.

Ninguém riu.

— O que _vai _fazer?

— Ah. Ir embora. Quando uma pessoa faz as malas — eu ergui minhas malas no ar —, ela costuma estar partindo.

— E por que está partindo?

Olhei para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Pensei que já tinha deixado óbvio! Quer mesmo a explicação? OK — eu me virei para a imprensa —, eu tô saindo de casa, porque meus pais são pessoas sem coração, porque os Black são um bando de alienados e aspirantes às artes das trevas, porque eles expulsaram minha prima da família quando ela se casou com um nascido trouxae porque estou de saco cheio de mentiras, falsidades, disfarces e das pessoas querem que eu seja o que não sou!Agora _anotem!_

Eu podia jurar que vi penas se agitando discretamente no salão. Tio Cygnus me encarou com o rosto vermelho de fúria, porque eu tinha estragado o casamento de sua primogênita:

— Você é um garoto mimado, Sirius. Um tontinho que só pensa em amigos e diversão. Quando a vida te encarar de frente, veremos se vai resistir.

— Veremos? — eu ri. — Tempo futuro? Futuro pra quê, minha gente?! Tô indo lá encarar a vida, e os bons que me sigam!

— Aposto que se cortou só para chamar a atenção — alguém disse.

— Ah, isso? — eu apontei comicamente para a cara. — Acidentes de uma pessoa desmiolada! Afinal, não sou a vergonha dos Black, a ovelha negra da família? Sou desequilibrado, se afastem!

Eu realmente parecia um desequilibrado rindo daquela maneira. E Bellatrix nada fazia.

— OK, galera, já tá na minha hora. Adeus aos que ficam, dos quais eu não sinto falta alguma, a não ser Regulus — eu procurei meu irmão com o olhar e o encontrei a um canto, me fitando com susto. Sem tempo para floreios, falei: — Olha, Reg, sei que agora não estou parecendo o melhor exemplo, mas não siga o que eles digam. Você vai se arrepender de ir por esse caminho.

E, segurando minhas malas, me virei para a porta, cantarolando uma baladinha trouxa:

— _We all live on a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine…_

— Se sair desta casa, nunca mais volte! — berrou minha mãe.

— Obrigado pelo incentivo! — gritei de volta. — _We all live on a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine…_

Ela nada disse quando me viu partir para a noite.

* * *

_**Do seu jogo**_

* * *

— Que susto que eu levei, cara — me disse Prongs, no dia seguinte. — Você chega aqui, cheio de sangue, pensei que tinham te matado e você tinha virado um Inferi.

Eu havia me abrigado na casa dele naquela noite. Eu não tinha para onde ir, não com aquele rosto ensangüentado e sem um nuque no bolso. Ele e seus pais, santos sejam, resolveram me conceder um lar. Era bom estar com James. Com ele, eu quase podia esquecer a insanidade e o inferno…

Ele saiu do quarto para trazer para nós o café. Ali, naquele recinto iluminado pela luz, meus pensamentos só rodeavam por coisas boas, como os Marauders, o ano que vinha em Hogwarts, as traquinagens que iríamos fazer e os bons momentos que eu passaria com meus amigos. Até que a sombra de um coruja interrompeu o fluxo de luz da janela.

Tinha penas marrom-avermelhadas. Me lembrava terra, energia, e _fogo. _Eu sabia que só poderia ser dela…

_Sirius,_

_Conhecendo você, sei bem que vai ler a carta, arfando de curiosidade, para depois rasgá-la e queimá-la. Porém, não posso deixar de escrevê-la assim mesmo._

_Se quer ouvir minha avaliação sobre suas atitudes de ontem, posso dizer que nunca vi um casamento tão divinamente estragado. Rendeu-me algumas lembranças boas, sem dúvida, e eu leria a coluna social do _Daily Prophet, _se quiser ver algumas fotos suas com o rosto cheio de feridas._

_Talvez, esteja dizendo agora que eu sou fria, que não sei amar, que tenho um coração de pedra. A verdade, Sirius, é que você nunca soube me entender como entendeu Órion, Walburga, Cygnus, Druella e Narcissa Black. Não te culpo; talvez eu seja um espírito mais complexo que os outros. A solução então é revelar o que se passa dentro de meu coração._

_Posso quase te ouvir dizer: "o que pode acontecer num coração de pedra?". Mais do que pode imaginar, meu caro sonhador. _

_Eu te amo. Talvez tanto quanto eu sou capaz de amar. _

_Quando pude captar um de seus olhares pela primeira vez, eu ri sozinha. Te considerava um garoto tolo, e ignorei solenemente os vários momentos em que vi seus olhos fitando meu corpo._

_Até que comecei a reparar em você. No quanto você era atraente e elegante, e não devia nada a Rodolphus, apesar de seus dezesseis anos. Foi apenas o inicio de um desafio; conquistar o conquistador, acabar com a empáfia do rebelde. E, por assim dizer, prestei bem meu papel._

_Porém, não podia imaginar o que viria a seguir. E nem morta eu iria admitir como meu coração disparou naquela noite em que você entrou em meu quarto louco de ciúme, e como eu me senti uma garotinha ansiosa e indefesa nos seus braços._

_Aquilo era insano, era pecado, e talvez por isso mais delicioso._

_Porém, não sei se você é capaz de entender o que é ser uma Black. Afinal, nunca foi um. Mas ser uma Black envolve alguns compromissos e envolve noções de realidade que você, grifinório impulsivo, não tem. Rodolphus era uma realidade sólida e palpável. Você, Sirius, era apenas um sonho intenso e arrebatador. E uma Black não dá ouvidos a seus sonhos._

_Foi por isso que até o fim não pude te dizer essas três palavras, embora a sua expressão de mágoa me doesse. Foi por isso que fui sádica e fria até o último momento. Foi por isso que não consegui me entregar nem por um instante. E agora me arrependo como nunca me arrependi de nada em minha vida. Mas esta, eu lhe juro, é a última coisa que vou me arrepender._

_Por isso, Sirius, nunca mais quero vê-lo. Vê-lo significaria me lembrar de coisas que já passaram, de sentimentos que prefiro esquecer; e hesitação não é algo adequado ao caminho que eu pretendo seguir. O caminho que você pediu para que eu não seguisse. E eu juro que, se vier me procurar, o matarei sem qualquer vacilo._

_Agora, eu posso até ver seus olhos cinzentos, travessos e doces, preenchidos por mágoa enquanto você lê. E digo que sou mesmo como você sempre disse que eu era: fogo. E o fogo é facilmente extinto. Assim eu devo me extinguir da sua vida, pois você, Sirius, é feito de um material mais forte. É feito de amor._

_Até nunca mais,_

_Bellatrix._

Foi com lágrimas nos olhos que eu terminei de ler a carta. Sem mais pensar, sem mais _querer _pensar, agarrei a primeira coisa que vi em cima da mesa de James — um isqueiro — e o acendi, deixando que o fogo consumisse lentamente o pergaminho. Como consumira minha vida, meus sonhos, minhas esperanças.

Nunca mais vi Bellatrix. Depois soube que ela se tornou a mais devotada das Comensais e soube de coisas horríveis que ela fez. Perto de James e dos outros, pude recuperar um pouco a sanidade que eu havia perdido, pude me sentir _eu_ de novo. Mas nunca mais consegui fechar a ferida que se abrira no meu coração. Nenhuma garota, nunca mais, teve o mesmo brilho e o mesmo ardor.

Fogo. Não é um elemento, não é matéria. Você não pode segurar o fogo e tomá-lo nos braços. Mas, embora não seja palpável, o fogo pode causar mudanças; transformar tudo em cinzas, transformar uma coisa em outra; deixar cicatrizes tão profundas que jamais serão capazes de se curar. O fogo é belo e dançante, colorido, atraente; mas o fogo machuca e queima quem o toca.

Talvez por isso que eu tenha me tornado apenas cinzas. Por ter me queimado em Bellatrix. Por ter me entregado àquela paixão ardente e louca, sem sentir a dor das chamas consumindo minha carne, meu coração.

Porque era só nisso que ela diferia dos Black. Era só por isso que eu não a compreendia. Os Black eram como gelo. E Bellatrix… Bellatrix era como fogo.

* * *

N.A.: **Os espíritas dizem que os anjos mandam inspiração aos artistas soprando em seus ouvidos. Então tinha um coral todo cantando no ouvido do Dinho Ouro Preto quando ele compôs essa maravilha da música que se chama Fogo.**

**A música que o Sirius canta quando está saindo de casa é Yellow Submarine, dos Beatles. Ela é meio tosquinha, por isso eu achei que combinaria com o momento, para chocar ainda mais todo mundo.**

**Diagon Alley: **Beco Diagonal, **Daily Prophet: **Profeta Diário, **Witch's Weekly: **Semanário das Bruxas.

**Sabe aquele simpático botãozinho azul no canto? Se você clicar OK, pode me mandar uma opinião, sabia? E não dói! **


End file.
